


Magic, Love and Destiny, and the drama of 5th year OWL’s [art]

by Starrrynighhts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrrynighhts/pseuds/Starrrynighhts
Summary: the art for WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars amazing fic! go on read it right now!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Magic, Love and Destiny, and the drama of 5th year OWL’s [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164189446@N06/50292086342/in/dateposted/)


End file.
